Into The Darkness I'll Follow You
by VampireDiariesFreak
Summary: Klaus is stalking Caroline, after being rejected. Why? He loves her. Klaroline/Daroline/Stelena story.
1. Chapter 1

**[[ Klaus's POV ]]**

It was like one of those movies, yellow paned house, white picket fence, flowers and one single tree with a tire swing hanging from it. This wasn't just any house though, this was _her_ house. The one that I knew I was simply falling for without any regard to myself or surroundings. I knew it was wrong, on so many levels, but did I have a single care in the world? No. The sun had long ago set, and I sat in the shadow's, night cloaking me against the pavement. I was on the side of the house, but from where I sat, I could see perfectly into the home. Pricking my ears up, I zoned in on the conversation.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed, "S-s-s-stop!" the blonde laughed, holding her sides.

"What is this? Caroline Forbes, vampire, brought to her knees from a simple poke in the side?" Elena remarked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Caroline deadpanned, standing up suddenly, and glancing at her friend.

From where I sat outside, I could see the dishes being brought into the kitchen, mixed in with a bit of chatter here and there.

Caroline leaned against the counter, "Elena," she began. The brunette looked over at the usually nosy, pre-occupied blonde. "Hm?" she answered.

"It's been almost a week, since I turned down Klaus' invite. To that…date thing. Or what he must think is a date." She shrugged, playing with the buttons on her sweater absentmindedly.

"Yes, and?" Elena asked.

"We haven't heard or seen from him since. Only a few times, but that's when Stefan or Damon's been threatening him and that entire Original family, for trying to hurt you…yet again." She continued on.

"Yeah…why are you bringing this up now, though?" Elena asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know, I just…I think that he may be-"

There was a long pause, and I ducked down, thinking that somehow the two may have heard or seen me. This had been going on for over a week now. I would follow Caroline discreetly throughout town, and occasionally bump into her on 'accident', and then when the day was done, I would re assume my position now, underneath one of the outside windows and peer into the house.

"Think he may be what?...Caroline?" Elena asked, trying to get her attention.

Without answering, Caroline walked over to the window, and glanced out. All she could was darkness and that clouds that hung over head, threatening for rain to spill down. "Caroline." Elena said abruptly.

"Huh? Wha…?" Caroline asked, looking back at her friend, coming out of her phase.

"Are you okay? You seem-"

"Yeah. Fine." Caroline responded abruptly, "Listen, Elena, It's getting late. Maybe you should head home." She said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Uhm, yeah. You're probably right." Elena said, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. "Night." She said, before slipping out the door and shutting it behind herself.

As Elena walked down the driveway, got into her car and drove off, Caroline walked over to the door and locked it. "Goodnight." She whispered, after her friend had taken off down the street.

I grinned to myself, watching as Elena left. Turning my attention back inside the Forbes household, I saw all the downstairs lights off, and one light on upstairs. Caroline's bedroom. Getting up into the nearest tree, I sat in a branch that was shadowed off and watched Caroline climb into bed, as thunder clamped over head and a steady rain fell down. "Goodnight, my sweet. I will see you again." I whispered as her light's flicked off, and the room was engulfed in darkness.

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is short but…what'd you think? The first chapter of a new story. This is a Klaroline story. Why? BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH THEM AS A COUPLE, GOD. xD

Alright well, read and review please. I'd really like your feedback, let me know if I should continue or not. Oh, and the description of Caroline's house, I know that's not what it looks like, but in my mind, it would. _ Since this story is coming from my own little perfect world, the couplings are as follows; Stelena, Bamon,Klaroline, Tybekah,and etc.

**Summary:** Klaus is stalking Caroline, after being rejected. Why? He loves her.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline awoke early the next morning, the sun shining down into her bedroom, covering the entire room in warmth and sunlight. Glancing over at her clock she groaned, "It's only..7AM." she mumbled to herself. With a sigh she sat up in bed and brushed a hand through her hair, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Glancing at herself in the mirror she let a small smile escape her lips. "It's a day by day process." She whispered to herself, remembering fondly the words Klaus had said when she'd asked him how he could be in love with her last week. Deciding a shower was in order, Caroline quickly stripped and headed into the shower.

After about twenty or minutes so, Caroline stepped out of the shower. Clad in only a towel she cursed when the doorbell rang downstairs. "Damnit." She huffed. "Just a minute!" she yelled, and quickly got dressed. Running a brush through her hair, she was downstairs in no less then five minutes. Opening up the door her smile faded, and turned into a straight thin line. "Klaus."

**[[ Klaus's POV ]]**

Being that it was fairly early, I decided to take a walk. To none other then Caroline Forbes's house. At this hour? She'd either just be getting out of the shower, or just getting up. Any chance to see her weak or, defenseless, made my fingers tingle with excitement. With a smirk I walked up the few porch steps to her door and pressed on the bell. Mumbling and cursing could be heard, and fumbling around. "just a second!" came her voice, sweet and rich, like honey. Tucking my hands into my pockets, I waited for a few more moments before the door finally opened.

"Klaus." She said, her smile instantly disappearing. "Awh, come on now, love. Don't frown." I responded, a smirk growing on my lips. "What the hell do you want?" she growled. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I glanced at her. "Is it wrong for me to want to come visit?" I asked. She took a moment to pause, looking beautiful even while in thought. "Yes. Well, it depends. You didn't bring any more drawings or expensive jewelry did you? Because if you did, I'll close this door on your face right now." She growled. I shook my head, "No. No drawings, and definitely no jewelry. Just a question." I shrugged. Caroline ran a hand through her hair damp, wet hair. She had most likely just gotten out of the shower, for he could smell the soap on her body. "Well?" she prodded. "Please, accompany me on a date, Mrs. Forbes?" I asked. She shook her head, "What part of 'No' don't you understand?" she hissed, and then proceeded to slam the door in my face and head upstairs.

Caroline sighed, it had felt good to do that. Slam the door in his face and just walk away. Walking into her room she sat down on her bed, her head in her hands. "I just don't understand anymore," she whispered to herself. Getting up she walked over to her window and discreetly looked out, checking to see if Klaus had gone. Indeed he had. Letting out a sigh of relief she grabbed her purse, and keys and headed over to the Grill. If things we're still going on with Klaus, and she was going to none other then Damon for advice, she'd need a drink or two before doing so. With her luck though, Damon would already be there.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed happily had she woken up in Stefan's arms. "Mhm…good morning." He had mumbled into her hair, kissing her head gently. "Good Morning." She whispered softly. Turning on her side so that she faced him now she smiled gently, poking his nose. "Yes? Mrs. Gilbert? Do you need something?" he smirked, a smile coming to his lips. She shook her head, "No. Not at all. You know, besides you." She returned with a grin, leaning over and kissing him. They stayed like that for a while, in bed, cuddling, kissing and just being together. Finally though, Elena spoke. "It's not just me, right…?" she asked.<p>

"Not just you, what?" Stefan asked, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Elena's hand.

"Not just me, that's been noticing Caroline's odd behavior." She stated, glancing at him now.

"No. I think we've all been noticing it. Especially you. You've known her much longer, so I'm sure you're able to tell when something isn't right." He suggested.

"I know, she just….she usually talks about it. She hasn't been though, and I fear something may be really worrying her."

"Like what, love?"

"I don't know," Elena answered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She had mentioned something about Klaus yesterday, but I wasn't able to find enough out before she just kicked me out." She shrugged.

Stefan pulled her close, so that she was in his lap and he could hold her close. "I would just give her some time, love. She'll come around eventually. Maybe not now, but she will tell you, if she's really your friend. Okay?" he asked. Elena nodded solemnly, "Come on." Stefan said, kissing her head gently. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." He whispered.

"For our sakes, I hope you're right." Elena whispered, before kissing him quickly, and getting out of bed. The two getting ready for the day.

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the Klaus/Caroline interaction, and the Stelena fluff. What do you think about Caroline going to Damon for advice? How do you think that'll work out? Do you think Caroline will tell Elena what's been bugging her? Do you think Klaus will lay off eventually? Let me know! Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

With a long sigh, Caroline parked her car in the only empty parking space left at the Grille. She had no idea why the Grille was even this crowded for the middle of the afternoon but it was. Running a hand through her hair, she rest her head against the steering wheel for a moment. "Am I really about to go ask Damon Salvatore, of all people, for advice?" she asked herself. Pausing to let her mind wander, and think she finally decided she should head inside.

Opening the doors to the Grille she was welcomed in by loud cheers, chatter, teens running a muck, and then she spotted the bar. Where the few civilized people drank, she saw spotted Damon amongst them. Hunched over the bar, glass in hand, clad in his usual black outfit. Approaching the bar, she took the only empty seat next to Damon. "Damon," she said. When he lifted his head off the bar to look at her he smirked.

"And what does Vampire Barbie need of me today?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"First of all," she continued on, taking his glass and finishing off what was left in it. "I need a favor."

"I don't do favors. Try someone else." He growled before ordering another drink.

"Which is exactly why I'm prepared to run off and tell Stefan what you did with Elena."

Damon then turned to face her, his eyes momentarily wide. "What? You're going to tell my baby brother that I kissed Elena? Or the fact that she enjoyed it?" he asked, his eyes aglow with amusement. "Try telling him something he doesn't already know." He finished. Caroline watched him for a moment, and sighed.

"Yes. Which is why you're going to do exactly what I say. Okay?" she asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"That's a bit of a risk there you're taking Caroline." Damon warned. "Threatening someone that's much, older then you?" he asked with a raised brow and shook his head. "Not a smart idea."

"Will you just help!" Caroline finally growled, becoming frustrated. A smirk came across Damon's lips and he turned to her,

"What can I do?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the bathroom Elena sighed, running a brush through her hair. "You look fine, love. Besides, we're only going to lunch." Stefan suggested, coming up behind Elena and wrapping his arms around her.<p>

"Well, thank you." She whispered, setting the brush down. Turning in his arms to face him she sighed, "Knowing Damon, he's probably going to be there and I really can't deal with his antics today." She said.

"I know. So, just ignore him. Like you said, just a normal day today. You and me." He smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips.

The two got into his car and headed off to the Grille. Seeing that there were no parking spots left, they parked on the side of the Grille. "Ready?" Stefan asked, as they joined hands and headed into the Grille. Being sat at a table, the two browsed through the menu's for a bit, neither saying anything. Finally, when Elena looked up to meet Stefan's gaze she instead found herself staring past him at the bar.

"What?" Stefan asked her, becoming a bit weary.

"Nothing..it's just," Elena began, not sure how to word any of this.

"What?" Stefan repeated.

"Caroline. At the bar."

"So?" Stefan asked.

"With Damon."

By that point Stefan had too turned around and the couple was watching the scene from where they sat. "Why would Caroline be talking to Damon?" Elena questioned more so herself.

"Beats me." Stefan answered.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." Damon said, after about twenty minutes of Caroline going on and on into explanation. "You think, that I can get Klaus to stop…stalking you."<p>

Caroline nodded her head, "Well he considers Stefan an ally in his sick mind. And I figured-"

"Figured…what?" Damon asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Clearly he was enjoying Caroline's uneasiness.

"I did, have a plan." She sighed.

"Care to enlighten me on that?" Damon asked.

Her eyes flicked around the room, not daring to meet Damon's out of sheer embarrassment, she could feel her checks become red and flushed. Raking a hand through her hair she sighed loudly. "Fine." She growled. "I figured that you and I…we,uh, could pretend…to…go out." She barely got out. "Ya know….rile Klaus up." She finished, swallowing hard. Taking a moment to consider what she had just said, Damon said.

"I hate to admit it, but that doesn't seem too bad. Besides, gives me a chance to piss off and kill an Original." He shrugged.

"You're not going to kill him."

"And why the hell not? Isn't that the point of your little plan?" he asked.

"I just want to piss him off. Maybe then he'll leave me alone."

"Not because you love him?" Damon asked, looking at her.

"No. I could never love him, Damon." She shook her head. Grabbing her purse she stood up and looked at him. "So, we have a deal?" she asked.

Damon nodded, "Deal." He said. Leaning over Damon quickly kissed her cheek, Caroline blinked in surprise and mouthed 'What was that?'.

"We have to make it look real, don't we?" he answered aloud with a smirk before returning to his drink.

**A/N:** So…I really enjoyed writing this update. Hahah, Caroline and Damon have a plan to piss off Klaus. Maybe it'll work. Maybe…not so much. What do you think Stefan and Elena will think once they see Caroline and Damon together? Will they found out the plan? Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, let me know what you guys think of this update! :3

Almost 42 hours since their plan had gone into action. Though there had been no public displays of affection yet, cuddling, or even hand holding. Which Caroline was thankful for, she hadn't wanted this plan to actually work or Damon to agree with doing but it had happened. Today however was the day they would be putting things to the test, Klaus was heard to be walking around the town square. Caroline glanced at herself once more in the mirror, and headed downstairs. "Ready to go?" he asked, hearing her come down the stairs.

"Damon." She said turning to face him. He nodded, and held his hand out for her. "Ready to kick some Original ass?" he asked with a grin. She shook her head and just nodded,

"Let's just see how today goes. Okay?"

Within ten minutes the two were strolling through the middle of town, out of the corner of her eye Caroline spotted Klaus. "Ready?" Caroline whispered under her breath. Damon nodded, and intertwined his hand with hers quietly as they continued to walk. To be holding hands with Damon, felt weird. After everything that had happened, but she knew it had to be done. Deciding to make it look a bit more realistic she leaned against him gently.

"Damon, Caroline." Klaus spoke, suddenly in front of the two.

"Klaus." Caroline responded evenly.

"And to what, do I owe the displeasure of seeing you two walking around town, seeming very much in love."

"Well for one, we are." Damon retorted. He unclasped their hands and wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist, sensing her uneasiness he gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Number two, it's called PDA. I'm sure even you know what that is." He challenged.

Klaus let the words sink in, both Damon and Caroline could see that he was thinking. Trying to register all of this in his head. "Yes," Caroline said. "Well, as you can see, Damon and I..are very much in love." She said, trying not to cringe at her own words.

" I'm going to have to call your bluff." Klaus said evenly.

This was something neither had expected, they had just hoped Klaus would buy the fake relationship and they'd both be on their separate ways. "Hm..well, maybe this, will persuade you." Damon said, before reaching over to kiss Caroline gently on the lips. When he pulled away he smirked, and glanced at Klaus. "Better?" he sneered.

Klaus glared, before turning and walking the other way. Once he was out of earshot, Caroline turned to look at Damon. She hadn't expected the kiss. It all seemed to sudden. "Do you realize, how many other people could have seen that?" she exclaimed. "Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, the list just goes on and on." She said.

"Hey." Damon said, grabbing a hold of her wrist. "Look, you came to me for help. You told me the plan. My job's to make it look real." He hissed.

"Well how do you suppose we're going to explain this to everyone else?" she countered.

Damon took a moment to think, and suddenly a grin came to his lips. "We'll just tell them we're dating. Besides, if they believe it, so will Klaus." He said satisfactorily.

"Fine." Caroline agreed. Checking her phone she realized the time, "I've got to go. I'm meeting Elena and Bonnie at the Grille." She said. "I'm assuming I'll see you later" she asked, with a raised brow.

He nodded, "That's fine with me." He agreed before the two parted their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Walking through the doors of the boarding house, Damon sighed. "There's no use in hiding little brother, I know you're here." Damon said as he walked over to pour himself a glass of bourbon.<p>

"Who said anything about hiding?" Stefan countered, as he walked down the stairs.

"Considering," Damon started, pausing to take a drink. "You were so intent on listening to my thoughts that you were dead silence as entered the house?" he smirked.

The younger Salvatore just rolled his eyes, pouring himself a glass. "what's going on with you and Caroline, huh?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Caroline and I?" he asked. "And what's got you so interested, my dear brother?" Damon returned.

"Just trying to figure out what you want with her." Stefan said, taking a sip of his drink. Damon set his drink down and turned to look at his younger brother. The room was thick in the tension, and his gaze was locked on his brothers.

"What I want with her?" Damon chuckled, "No need to drabble in the past, brother."

"What do you want with her?" Stefan growled, now face to face with his brother.

Damon grinned for only a moment, before pushing his brother away from him. Picking up his drink he walked towards the fireplace, staring at the flames intently. " We're going out." He answered simply. Stefan's eyes widened in surprise, his mind was trying to process that thought and what Elena had said the previous day.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked.

"Caroline and I. Are dating." Damon said slowly. "Did you get that now?" he smirked.

Setting his glass down once more, he grabbed his leather jacket and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I'm going out." Damon said, patting his brother on the shoulder as he saw his appalled look. "Don't strain yourself." He smirked, before walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Don't strain yourself." Damon smirked as he walked out of the_ house.

Stefan shook himself out of his reverie and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. It took only a few moments before the voice on the other end of the line sounded.

"Hello?"

"Elena, it's Stefan."

"Oh…Hi." She said, and he could tell she was smiling.

"Listen, can you come over to the house for a bit? We need to talk."

"Talk? Stefan, what's wrong?" she asked, worry beginning to rise in her voice, the smile disappearing.

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Oh..okay. I love you."

He sighed, a small smile coming to his lips. "I love you too."

After ending the call Stefan returned to his glass and finished it off, setting the empty cup down. He paced the downstairs, then the upstairs, thinking of ways this could even be possible. _Damon and Caroline, Caroline and Damon?_ No, he shook his head. There was no way Damon could compel her since she was now a vampire, so the thought of either wanting to be a couple, shocked him to say the least. Before Stefan's thoughts could go on any longer a knock at the door sounded.

"Stefan?" came her soft voice.

"Yeah. Right here." He answered as he walked down the stairs.

Almost immediately Elena rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. "You sounded worried on the phone." She whispered, pulling back so she could see his face. "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Shocked. To say the least was what he knew his little brother felt. Walking into the Grille a smirk covered Damon's lips, he caught the attention of almost every woman there, he shook his head in shame. They had no idea. Striding over to the bar he took a seat, ordered his usual and waited. He hadn't been there even 5 minutes before he felt an oddly familiar presence next to him.<p>

"I would ask what you're doing here, but it's quite the obvious." Damon said, turning to face Klaus.

" I've come to talk."

"Talk? Since when does anyone, want to just chit chat with me? I'm kind of a dick." He chuckled, and nodded a silent thanks to the bartender as his drink came.

"I've got Hybrids surrounding her house as we speak."

It was then that Damon set his drink down, becoming alert. "Oh, you're here to talk about Caroline." He mused.

Klaus nodded, " Indeed."

" Why would your little hybrid freaks need to be watching her?" he questioned with a raised brow.

" If you make so much as one move toward me, all I have to do is call them up, and they will tear her apart. Limb from limb. That my friend, is your leverage to be on your best behavior." He growled.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

" Stay away from Caroline."

"Oh, you mean the Caroline that's my girlfriend?" he hissed.

Klaus just nodded, and stood up. "Time is ticking Mr. Salvatore, you do what I want or you'll soon be attending a funeral." He said, and left the Grille.

Damon growled, threats. All he wanted was to get a rise out of them, _he wouldn't actually hurt Caroline if he loved her enough to stalk her. Would he?_ He rested his head on the bar and sighed, "Damnit Caroline." He cursed.

* * *

><p>"Caroline…and Damon?" Elena repeated, still unable to wrap her head around the subject.<p>

"Mhm," Stefan returned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? When? How?"

" Recently. I'm not sure. Damon told me." He shrugged.

Elena raked a hand through her hair. She remembered this happening a while back. When Stefan and Damon had just blown into Mystic Falls, when no one even knew about Vampires, or them for that fact. She remembered Damon compelling Caroline to do all sorts of things. How could anyone forget? She shook her head.

"And this Is for real?"

"According to Damon."

"Well, have we heard from Caroline? He could be lying."

"Yes, but why would he, and if he was he wouldn't just come out into the open and say so."

"I'm going to call Caroline." Elena said, picking up her phone and heading into the other room. After several rings there was no answer. "Damn. Voicemail." Elena said as she re-entered into the sitting room where Stefan was.

Stefan walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Listen, we'll figure this out. Maybe not today, but soon." He said. "Okay?"

" Okay," she nodded slowly.

"Good." Stefan smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, both Stefan and Elena rushed over to answer it. When the door opened there stood Caroline, her hair a mess, clothes tattered and torn, blood dripping down the side of her head, bruised and broken.

"Oh my god. Caroline!" Elena asked alarmed, ushering to her friend's side.

" Let's get her inside. She'll stay here for a while." Stefan said, the two helped Caroline inside before shutting the door.

**A/N:** So..? What do you think? I would've updated yesterday but I had gone out with family. Never the less, I strived to write an update, so here it is. What did you think of the Damon/Klaus interaction? What'd you think of Stefan/Elena interaction and your thoughts on them finding out about Damon and Caroline? What do you think happened to poor Caroline at the end? Read and Review please!

By the way, I'll try to update during the school week. If I don't find time, I'll definitely strive for Friday nights and weekends. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, one of the details in this update I got from a review. The review was from _Miss-No Name_. Thanks for the idea. It actually helped a lot! ^_^

"So? Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked softly, as she dabbed at Caroline's eye gently with a cotton ball.

"Nothing, Elena. Don't worry about it." Caroline responded, her voice dry and cracked. She must have been crying earlier.

"Caroline…" Elena said, knowing she was lying. As she finished helping clean Caroline up, she helped her into the guest bedroom, and the two sat down on the bed together.

" I went to go…feed," Caroline began sheepishly. "And suddenly, I was just jumped. They were attacking me, and trying to bite me…I fought them off pretty well for the most part but, then…they slammed my head against the pavement, and before they left…I..they.." she said, her words drifting off.

"Who? Caroline, who was it?" When Caroline shook her head, Elena bit her lip. "What was it?" she rephrased in understanding.

"Hybrids. Klaus' hybrids." She answered shakily. "Before they left…I heard them talking…they said….their master…would be proud of them.." she said, her lips turning into a frown. "How sick is that?" she asked.

" Klaus' hybrids just randomly attacked you?" Elena asked with a raised brow, and Caroline just nodded. "Wait, was that why you were acting so weird a few days ago?" she asked suddenly, connecting all the dots.

" Yeah…I, I didn't want you to worry, so I didn't tell you. But, ever since I've turned Klaus down, he's been following me. Stalking me. He won't stop Elena, and I'm so scared that he's going to hurt me, again, or someone else that I care about." She whispered.

"Like Damon?" Elena ventured.

Caroline looked at her confused, "Damon? Why would he-?" then she remembered, and nodded, quickly recovering. "Yeah, Damon. Or you, or Stefan, or Bonnie. I care about you all." She whispered.

Elena wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug, "Well, your okay now Caroline. And I'm sorry they hurt, I just wish there was something I could do to help." She said. Pulling back from the hug she sighed, " I'll go make you some tea or something, okay?" she asked.

Caroline nodded, "Damon's home. I heard him and Stefan talking, could you send him up here?" she asked.

Elena nodded, "Sure thing." Before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>As Elena headed downstairs she saw Stefan and Damon talking, arguing most likely.<p>

"Wait, what?" Damon growled. "He hurt her?"

"Damon, calm down. She's fine now. Elena's upstairs taking care of her."

"That bastard!" Damon hissed, throwing a punch and making a whole in the wall.

Stefan looked up, at jus the right time, to see Elena coming downstairs. " Seems like your taking the news well, Damon." She commented.

"Stay out of this, Elena." He returned.

" I'm just coming down to make her some tea. She wants you upstairs by the way." She said, as she passed the two brothers and headed into the kitchen.

Without saying a word Damon headed past his brother, and up the stairs. Flashing up to the guest room he heard her softly sobbing in, he opened the door and walked in. Knowing there were ears on them, mostly his brothers, they had to keep the act up.

"Hey," he said, unsure of what else to say.

"Hi." She responded, her voice dry and cracked.

Damon was over at her bed side in an instant, sitting next to her. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Elena really helped, and she just let me talk, and talk. Even though I should've just been resting." She said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"So…who did this to you? Was it Klaus?"

"No…his hybrids. They just jumped me, while I was on my way out to feed."

Damon took this into thought, he hadn't done a thing to Klaus, so why had they done such a thing? None of it made sense. Did they do it on their own accord? He shook his head, and moved closer to Caroline. Wrapping her in his arms, a smile, genuine smile came to his lips as she leaned against him.

"Hmm," Caroline said softly, feeling content.

"Well, I'm glad your not too banged up. And that you'll heal fast."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered, lacing her hands with his. Normally, she only would've done so if in front of Stefan or Elena, for some reason it just felt right to be with Damon like this. Both of them were quiet for several minutes, just sitting together, content, in each other's arms.

"Damon?" she said, finally speaking up.

"Hm?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I'm kind of tired."

"Well, I'll let you rest then." He whispered, kissing the top of her head, and helping her get comfortable in bed.

"Wait," she said, as she watched him head towards the door to leave. He turned on his heel to look back at her.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?" she asked, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

He thought for only a second before answering, "Sure."

Getting in on the other side of the bed, he wrapped one arm around her, letting her readjust, and snuggle in close to him. Her head rest on his chest.

"Goodnight, Damon." She whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

It was silent then, and by the way her breathing slowed slightly he knew she was asleep. When he knew it was safe, he whispered softly into the quiet dark room, _" I love you."_

**A/N: **I absolutely _LOVED_ writing this chapter. For some reason, I think Damon and Caroline as a couple now would be so freakin' cute! What do you think? Do you think Damon and Caroline are really falling for each other? What do you think will happen once Klaus finds out that his Hybrids attacked Caroline out of their own accord? Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came, bright and early. The sun shone in brightly through the thick, yet dark color curtains into the guest bedroom. Groaning slightly, Caroline slowly blinked her eyes open. "Hm..?" she mumbled looking around. Remembering where she was and what happened she sighed, and looked over at a still sleeping Damon. A small smile came to her lips. No, she shouldn't be smiling. They shouldn't be like this together, they were supposed to stick to the plan that was all. Yet, Caroline couldn't help but notice she was slowly leaning in Damon's direction.

"Caroline?" his voice, still filled with sleep, sounded 15 minutes later.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked as she walked out of the bathroom, with a fresh pair of clothes on that Elena had so graciously made sure to wash last night before going to bed.

"Nothing, I just…wasn't sure where you were. That's all." Damon said, sitting up in bed, and stretching.

"Oh, well I'm here." She said with a shrug. Within in a second Damon was out of the bed, and in front of Caroline. His hand rest on her cheek gently.

"Why?"

"Why…what? Damon what're you talking about?"

"Why, did you ask me to stay with you last night?" he asked, a bit roughly.

"I…I don't know. I guess I was tired…and I didn't want to be alone."

" That's not sticking to the plan, Caroline." Damon said icily before exiting the room.

As she watched his back as he left she couldn't help but feel like her heart had just been ripped out. They had spent a lovely night together, just cuddling and being close. And then to wake up and have him do that? She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill, and sat down on her bed.

* * *

><p>"You didn't come back downstairs last night." Stefan said, as he heard his brother come down the stairs and into the main room.<p>

"I was with Caroline."

"I figured."

Damon just shrugged, walking over he grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon, pouring some into the cup and taking a sip. "Where's Elena?" he asked curiously.

"Went home to grab a few things."

"Ah."

The brothers stood in silence for a moment. Damon sighed, he wasn't one to talk about his feelings, or even talk to Stefan about anything sentimental at all. He knew he had to though.

" I love her, Stefan."

"Hm, Caroline?"

He nodded, "I love her so much, it hurts."

"That's what love does to you Damon." Stefan said, taking a moment to pause. "It changes you."

"Yeah. It does." Damon said with a shrug, though his brother had no idea how much truth that statement held for Damon and Caroline.

"Well, I'm going to go and see if Elena needs any help." He said.

"Help? How much could she be bringing over?" Damon questioned.

"Just main priority things. I mean after all, she'll be living here."

" Finally asked her, eh?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded, a cheeky grin coming to his lips. "Yes. She'll soon be Mrs. Elena Gilbert-Salvatore." He responded before heading out the door, on his way to Elena's house.

Damon grinned to himself slightly, he was happy his brother was happy. When did that happen? Damon suddenly caring? He knew the answer to that, it was when Caroline had come into his life. With a sigh, he grabbed a post it and a pen and wrote a short note.

_I went out. I had things to do. I'll be back soon. Love – D_

* * *

><p>" You did what?" Klaus asked angrily.<p>

"She came out of the house and we just went for it." Answered a short blonde female.

"I told you only to do so if you got the call." He hissed.

" I tried to stop them!" muttered a male with dark brown hair.

"Well you failed at trying to do so. Which is why this will be a warning to all of you." Klaus growled. Grabbing the man he swiftly ripped his heart out of his chest, dropping it on the floor. "Anyone of you touch her or hurt her again in anyway, I will hunt you down, and rip you apart limb from limb. Slowly." Klaus growled. With that being said, the hybrids left in a flock, all heading towards the rooms Klaus was allowing them to stay in.

"Klaus," came a female voice.

"Yes, Briana?" he asked irritated. Briana was another hybrid, who usually brought in more hybrids or if he had the chance, a visitor that had stopped by.

"You have a visitor." She said, before bringing a man into the room.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore." Klaus said, his name rolling off the tip of his tounge.

"Klaus." Damon returned with a growl.

"And what brings you here tonight?"

"Your crazy hybrids hurt Caroline. You lied."

"I didn't make them do anything. They did it of their own accord, and believe me, they've been punished."

"Punished?" Damon chuckled, " You treat them as if their dogs."

"Well, if we're being technical, they are." Klaus smirked.

"Stop with the games."

"Oh yes, of course. Now really, why are you here?"

" To make the playing level even." Damon smirked, taking only a few steps so that he was face to face with Klaus.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Swiftly Damon pulled a stake out of his back pocket, carved of White oak, stabbing Klaus swiftly in the chest. Missing his heart by a few inches. Klaus let out a groan, and fell to his knees, clutching the stake, pulling it out and tossing it onto the ground, glaring up at Damon.

"You hurt her, you have me to deal with. Try that again, and next time I won't miss." He growled before flashing out of the place Klaus called 'home'.

Klaus took a moment, making sure he let himself heal before standing up. "Briana." He called the blonde over.

"Yes, Klaus?" she asked.

"Do me a favor love, make sure you and the others do anything possible, to get Caroline here. We'll be needing her shortly."

"If she's at the Salvatore home, she'll be under watch 24/7." She commented.

"Do what it takes." Klaus growled.

**A/N:** So, I personally think this update kind of sucked. Oh well, let me know what you guys think! Read and review. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just a quick note, I wanted to thank and each and every one of you guys for the sweet and awesome reviews. THANK YOU. Your reviews mean the world to me, so please, keep reading and definitely keep reviewing. ^_^

When Damon arrived back home he noticed that Stefan and Elena were out in the backyard, laying in the grass, watching clouds. Or something. He couldn't really tell. He found Caroline sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring intently into the flames.

"Caroline?"

In her hand was the post note, with the note he had written on it, crumpled in her hand. "How stupid could you have been?" she asked, her voice cracked and dry.

"What? What're you talking about?" he asked as he threw his leather jacket over the side of a chair.

"I know you went to confront Klaus about last night."

"No," he said, pouring himself a drink, "I didn't."

Suddenly Caroline was up, and she slammed him against a wall, her hand around his throat, in the process Damon had dropped his glass, shattering to the floor. "Lying! You're lying!" she growled.

Damon smirked, and arched a brow. "Maybe."

"Damn it, Damon!" she growled, her grip becoming tighter. Within a second their positions were switched,

"I'm a hell of a lot older then you, honey. Watch it." He warned.

Suddenly Caroline leaned in and kissed him. After a moment, Damon returned the kiss, locking his arms around her waist, while her arms locked around his neck. Pulling away for a moment she looked at him,

" I love you."

"I love you."

They had both said, almost simultaneously. Damon leaned in and kissed her once more, making sure to drag this one out a bit longer then the first.

"May I safely assume, we don't need to stick to the plan?" he asked.

A small giggle escaped her lips before she answered, "Yeah. That's exactly what that means." She said.

"Good." He said before picking her up, bridal style, and flashing he two of them upstairs into his bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think their together?"<p>

"Who?"

"Damon and Caroline."

"Well, I don't see a reason for them to lie."

"That's just it, Stefan. She told me about Klaus stalking her, after she rejected him." Elena said, sitting up now, and turning to face him. "Maybe they just devised some plan."

"You think?"

"I…don't know," Elena finished. "I do know that if they are just doing this for some sort of plan though, Caroline's going to get hurt. I know her, if she fell for Damon once as a human, she can easily fall for him again as a vampire, just harder." She sighed.

Stefan moved over so that he could look Elena dead on, and take her hands in his. "Listen, I'm sure that whatever's going on between Damon and Caroline? They'll tell us when their ready. Until then, just give them time. We don't want to push them."

"I know, but-"

"No buts Miss Gilbert."

A small smirk came to her lips, "Miss Gilbert, hm? Within a few months I'll be Mrs. Salvatore." She grinned.

"I realize and I already like the sound of that." He said, leaning in and kissing her, to which Elena happily returned the kiss. Pulling apart, Elena sighed in happy content feelings.

"I love you." She whispered to Stefan.

"I love you too." He replied, before the two headed inside the house.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later Caroline had managed to, slip out of Damon's room unnoticed, get change, fix her hair and head outside. The fresh air felt nice, but she also needed to feed. Heading towards town she decided fresh blood would suffice, she'd even learned to control it.<p>

Spotting a young man she walked over to him. "Hi."

"Uh, hello." The man responded.

"Oh, sorry. I did it again, didn't I? Sometimes I just space off, and when I say hi to someone it looks like I'm sending them a death glare." She smirked.

The guy chuckled, "That's fine. I'm Jim, by the way." He said extending his hand out towards her.

"Oh, well Jim, it's nice to meet you. I'm Caroline."

"Nice to meet you Caroline." He responded.

A smile came to her lips, "Would you mind, coming with me for a quick minute, it seems that I lost my keys and I need some help finding them." She said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure." He said, following her. They walked through parts of town, looking for keys that weren't even lost, when finally she had lured him out to the woods.

"I don't think their in the woods." Jim commented.

"I know," Caroline responded, her back to him. "But back here, no one can see us." She shrugged, the veins under her eyes appearing, her eyes going red with bloodlust and the fangs sliding out from her canines. Turning to face him she lunged, and bit into his neck. Jim let out a pain filled scream, and struggle for a few moments as he tried to fight her off. After several more attempts, he took something out of his back pocket and stabbed Caroline in the side with it.

Caroline let out a small whimper, and crumpled down to the ground, to her knees. "What…" she said, as she gasped for breath. "Did, you….do?" a cough, escaping her lips.

Jim didn't respond as he waited for his neck to heal back up, which it did in less then a moment's time. "It's called vervain, sweety." He smirked, before bending down and stabbing her with another dose of vervain. Taking a cellphone out of his pocket, he watched as Caroline was out cold.

"Hello?" a voice on he other end answered.

"Yeah. I've got her."

"Splendid, splendid! Bring her back with you."

"Will do, sir."

The line went dead, and Jim picked Caroline up, throwing her over his shoulder before walking off, right back to Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** To those of you who have been confused, yes this story was originally Klaroline. I know some of you like the way things are going with Daroline, and I know some like the Klaroline…so yeah, I don't know. I'm still unsure if it will remain that way or not, just keep reading and you'll see. Who knows, I may surprise you in the end. Anyways, please read and review.

* * *

><p>"..Hm….what?" she asked, finally coming to her. Her eyes opened slowly, and she groaned. Her body was sore, aching more like it. Caroline felt completely drained and an exhausted, though that's what vervain did to vampires. Sighing, she sat up slowly and looked around. "Where…am I?" she mumbled, mostly to herself.<p>

"You, my dear, are in a house." Came a male voice.

"…Jim?" Caroline asked, vaguely remembering his name.

"Actually, my name's Marcus, but whatever works for you." He growled. Taking a step towards her he smirked, "You vampires think you're so smart, thinking that you can pull one over on a hybrid?" he shook his head in disgust. "It's sad actually."

"What do you want from me?" she questioned.

"Me? Nothing. I'm just the delivery boy. We have to wait until _he_ returns."

"He? Who's he?" she asked, though the aching in her stomach told her, she already knew. If the timing couldn't be anymore perfect, Klaus chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Marcus, I see you can follow a simple order."

"Yes, I can. Thank you for giving me such a task."

Caroline watched on in disgust, this poor man, once was probably human, now being treated like a dog by Klaus due to the sire bond, and he had no idea.

"No, thank you for bringing me what's mine." Klaus responded, his gaze drifting over to Caroline, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'm no longer in need of your services though." He shrugged, walked over and ripped out Marcus's chest. Caroline gasped in horror, as she watched the scene in front of her.

"See something you don't like?" Klaus asked, mocking a caring tone.

"I see many things."

"Watch your attitude, I still can kill you, you know."

She ignored that comment and huffed annoyed, "What do you want with me?"

"I think you already know."

"I told you, no. No, I will not go on a date with you."

"Psht, you think I'm still on about that?" he growled, crouching down so that he was eye level with Caroline now.

"No, I want you. Your real love, that's why I'm asking you to give me a chance." He said, the cold glare in his eyes softening.

"So you kidnap me to do so?"

"Seeing as your with Damon all the time, and always around those Salvatore's, so protective." He commented. "I saw no other way."

Caroline sighed, and stood up wearily. Surprised, she looked around the house. She'd been here before, when the Mikealson family had held a ball. Nothing much had changed. "Listen, please, can I just go home?"

"You think it's going to be that easy?"

"No. I know it won't."

"Good."

"May I make a deal with you?"

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

Caroline sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll give you a chance, one date. If afterwards, I feel nothing, then I go back and you leave Damon and I alone. And everyone else. Got it?"

"And if you feel something?"

"We'll cross the bridge when it comes to it." She said.

Klaus nodded, "Well, then you must be on your way. I'm sure, Damon's worried sick about you." He said, though there was a tinge of hurt in his voice. Almost like he knew he couldn't win.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered, as she brushed past him, their shoulders touching.

" I'll pick you up tomorrow night, 7:00."

Caroline just nodded as she walked out, and headed back to the Boarding House. One thing she knew for sure, was she had a lot to think about. Would she be ready though, to make the final decision though?

* * *

><p>"Where could she be?" Damon growled, angrily pacing. Stefan and Elena stood there, watching him. Caroline had been missing since 10:00AM this morning.<p>

"Damon, I'm sure wherever she is, she's fine. She's a strong girl." Stefan commented.

"Yeah? What if Klaus has her?" Damon challenged.

"I don't think it's a good idea to fight," Elena said. "Listen, if I know Caroline at all, she'll find her way out of this mess."

The brother's exchanged death glares, before the tension in the room lessened a bit. "I've never been so worried in my life." Damon said, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Well, you love her. That's natural." Elena said, walking over towards Damon.

"I do, love her, Elena. I just…I want to know she's okay." He said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I know you, I know you do."

Silence took over the room then as Damon turned to stare at the flames intently, and Elena took her place once again next to Stefan, their hands interlocking. Suddenly, there was a noise towards the front hall. Both brother's rushed over, Elena tailing behind them.

"Hi," Caroline said softly, brushing hair out of her face.

"Caroline." Damon said, before rushing over to her and wrapping her in his arms. Pulling away he kissed her gently, "Where were you? I was…worried." Damon said.

"I went out…to feed this morning." Caroline began explaining to everyone, as they migrated into the living room. " I met this guy…named Jim, it turned out that he was really a hyrbid's of Klaus, as I fed on him, he took advantage and stabbed me with vervain. I was out before I even realized. I woke up, and then, there I was. Talking with Klaus." She said, then thought for a moment. "No, making a deal with Klaus."

"A deal?" Elena piped up, curious.

"Yeah."

"What did he want?" Damon asked.

"He wanted me to give him another chance. I said no at first, but then…I thought of making a deal with him. If he let me go, I'd go on a date tomorrow with him. If after the date I felt nothing, he'd have to leave us all alone, and if I indeed felt something, I told him we'd cross that bridge when we came to it."

"See," Stefan commented. "Caroline can get herself out of a sticky situation."

"I was the one that said that!" Elena whined, making a mock pout face.

A small laugh escaped Caroline's laugh, and she looked over at Damon. He seemed, sad, worried, broody. Very Stefan like. "Damon?" Caroline asked. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk….in private?"

He nodded, and they walked over to the front hall, far enough away. They knew their would be the chance of Stefan listening in, but at this point, Caroline highly doubted it.

"What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

"I'm…worried."

"Worried, about wha-"

"About tomorrow, Caroline!" Damon hissed. "Because, come tomorrow, you could feel something for Klaus. Hell, how am I even sure you don't feel something for him now?" he growled.

"Damon! Damon, stop! Calm down." Caroline said, trying to reassure him.

"No, ya know what Caroline? I was stupid. Stupid to think you could love me, and it'd be real. Compelling you had been so much easier."

That? That hurt. Caroline looked down at the floor, listening to blow after blow, letting him carry on.

"Just,…tell me something."

"What?" Caroline asked, looking up as tears fell down her cheeks. Though she could tell Damon had been crying slightly while he had been talking, his cheeks stained with fresh falling tears.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love him. I need to hear it."

"I…" Caroline began. She knew it was now or never. She never wanted it to come to this, for anyone to get hurt. "Damon, I…"

"No."

"Damon? What? I…Damon, plea-"

"No, that's all I needed to hear. I knew it Caroline, you love him, but you also love me. You just couldn't decide." He hissed.

Caroline raised her hand, and brought it up and made contact with his cheek. The sound was sharp, and she knew he'd felt the sting of it. "Don't. You. Ever. Say that. Again." She growled.

"Why? It's true." Damon said, challenging her to continue on.

"No. NO IT'S NOT." She said, her voice raising. "I loved you, I loved YOU, Damon. Not him. I…I felt sorry for him, okay. That was it."

"That doesn't change how you feel now though." Damon responded.

"What do you want to hear Damon? Huh? What is it that you want to hear?" Caroline shouted.

"Do you love him?" Damon asked, his eyes locked with hers, searching.

She took a moment, almost as if in thought, looking at him, before answering.

"Yes."

**A/N:** OOOHHHH, CLIFFHANGER ENDING. Haha. Hope you all enjoyed this update, it's so long due to all this information. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly 7:00, and Elena was helping Caroline with the finishing touches on her outfit, hair and makeup. "Elena,"

"What?" Elena asked out of the side of her mouth, as she held a hair clip in between her teeth.

"Do you think he hates me?"

"Who?"

"Damon."

Elena let out a heavy sigh, and turned Caroline so that she faced her. "I think he's upset with you, and really hurting. I mean, you did tell him you love Klaus, and this whole time, he spent loving you." She shrugged, giving a weak smile. "To answer your question though, I don't think he hates you."

"Oh." Was Caroline's only response.

"Alright, you're done." Elena said, turning Caroline so that she faced the mirror.

A small gasp could be heard through out the spacious bathroom, "Oh my god, Elena. I look gorgeous!" Caroline exclaimed as she turned to face her friend. "Thank you!" she said, facing the mirror again. Caroline wore a black dress that went down to mid-thigh, strapless, her hair curled, make-up subtle yet easily seen.

"No problem." Elena said.

"You look beautiful." Came a male voice.

Both women turned their heads towards the door where Damon now stood, leaned against the door frame. "Damon," Caroline said softly, her gaze cast at the ground. Elena quietly excused herself from the room, and headed downstairs.

"You're missing one thing though." Damon said, as he walked into the bathroom and behind Caroline. Moving her hair to the side, Damon pulled something out of his pocket and draped it around her neck, clasping it in the back.

"It's…beautiful." Caroline whispered softly, looking at the beautiful necklace as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful necklace, for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." Caroline said, to which earned her a nod.

"Listen, Damon, can we please just talk about what happened yester-"

"You're date's here." Damon interjected. "Come on, I'll walk you downstairs." He said, holding his arm out for her. She sighed but took his arm and the two walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>Arriving downstairs moments later, Caroline saw Elena and Stefan sitting in the parlor, and at the door stood Klaus. She noted how he watched herself and Damon like a hawk. "You look magnificent." He commented, as Caroline walked towards him.<p>

"Thank you." She responded softly, glancing at Damon.

"Well, have fun." Damon said, his voice tight, as he fought back the jealousy raging inside him.

"Don't worry about that, we will." Klaus said, as he gently took Caroline by the hand and led her outside.

He wouldn't tell her where they were going, but from what Caroline could tell as she looked out the window was that it wasn't close to Mystic Falls. On the outskirts of the town. "Where are we going?" she asked softly, for about the fifth time that night.

"Just wait and see. Patience is a virtue." He said, taking a glance at her.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. Klaus let out a light chuckle and smirked, continuing to drive on. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up into a parking lot, and helped her out of the vehicle. "Here we are."

Caroline raised a brow at the name of the place, "_amour au sein de_?" she asked. He shook his head and a small grin came onto his face.

"It means Love Within, in English. It's really a lovely restaurant." He said as they walked inside.

"Oh." Caroline said.

They were seated in no time, candles burned softly, and music floated through the speakers. The current song was I Can't Make You Love Me, the Adele version. They had both ordered, and now were eating and having a light conversation.

"So, Caroline, I do hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"Hm?" Caroline asked, looking up. "Oh, yeah. The place is really nice."

"Lighten up, love. I know you and Damon just got into a bit of an argument and al-"

"How do you know?" she fired at him.

"A little birdie told me."

"Stop with the bull."

"It may or may not have been talked about with Elena before you came downstairs."

For some reason, Caroline laughed. "I'm sorry," she said through her fit of giggles.

"What?" Klaus asked, confusion a clear sign on his face.

"The way you said that, it made me laugh." She said, her laughter finally settling.

"Well, I'm glad that I can entertain." He smirked.

An hour or so later, they arrived back at the Salvatore home. Klaus walked her to the door, and they stood on the porch. "Thank you, for tonight. I had fun." Caroline said.

"Oh, your certainly welcome." Klaus responded.

Her hand rest on the doorknob, but she knew what was coming next. "I know, you want to know what my answer is." She said softly.

"Very much so, indeed."

She turned to face him, taking one long stride so that they were inches apart, face to face. "Does this answer any doubts you may have?" she asked softly, before kissing him. It took him a moment to realize what was going on before he quickly kissed back, pulling away to look at her.

"Who said I ever had any doubt?" he said with a small smirk.

"Goodnight, Klaus." Caroline said, heading inside the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He whispered, after she'd gone inside. He wasn't sure how or when she'd fallen for him. All that mattered at the moment was that she returned the feelings he had.

* * *

><p>Caroline entered the house, the lights were off and there seemed to be an eery silence.<p>

"Stefan? Elena?" she called out. "Damon?"

Nothing.

Suddenly she heard a loud groan . Flashing over to where she heard the noise she found Damon in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Damon turned to look over at her, and rolled up his sleeve, exposing a nasty looking bite. " When I left the other day, Klaus's crazy hybrids bit me."

"What? Damon their bites can kil-"

"I know." He said, pausing to look up at her. "I'm _dying_, Caroline."

**A/N: **Sooo...? What'd you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Dying. Death. One word, that could mean the difference. Hurt so many people, and yet, it was just a part of life. Though the second time around hearing such a word, stung. Caroline shook her head clear of those thoughts and looked at Damon, "I know what a wolf bite can do." She whispered.

"It kills." Damon commented.

"Yeah. I know. Though, you're not even slightly suspicious of why the hybrid bit you? I mean, Damon, this happened before. When Tyler bit you, and then.." she trailed off her sentence, not bothering to bring the past back up.

"I know."

"Then start explaining."

" What's to explain? I mean, if it's obvious to me, you should be able to tell."

" It's my fault." She said, a look of horror on her face as she realized.

" He knew, that if a hybrid bit me, I could, more so likely would, die. If I did indeed die, it would hurt not only me, but you."

" Then he's…" she couldn't think straight. The date with Klaus, she had enjoyed the evening, even kissed him. And to come back to the place she had been calling home for a day or so, to find Damon, with a fatal bite on his wrist? That wasn't love, it was sick, and sadistic.

" He never really…loved me…" she said.

" I'm just sorry you had to find out like this,"

" No." Caroline said abruptly, digging her nails into the side of her palm, as she tried to fight back the anger raging inside of her. " If he's going to hurt the people I care about and love, then I say he get's a taste of his own medicine." She hissed.

A small smirk appeared on Damon's lips, " Is Vampire Barbie going to kick some Hybrid ass?"

" Oh, you bet." Caroline said, a smirk appearing on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Just couldn't get enough of me, could you love?" Klaus asked, as the door opened and he was let in.<p>

"Something like that." Caroline returned, turning on her heel to face him.

"Are you here…alone?" he asked.

"Would it matter?" she asked, raising a brow.

"No, not at all. The house just seems…eerily quiet."

"Old house. It's bound to be quiet."

"Where's Damon? I'm sure they wouldn't just leave you, unprotected." He smirked.

" Shut up. Just stop talking." She hissed, becoming angrier by the second.

" Is it really that hard to believe that I fancy you, Caroline?"

"No, I know you do. I just didn't know that I draw attention to liars."

"Liar? I am no liar, I can assure you."

"You're lying about, lying. Unbelievable!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Suddenly, Klaus was in front of her, only a few inches apart. "What, is this about?" he asked, furrowing a brow.

"What is this about? This about you and you're damn hybrids." She growled.

"What?" he asked, confused and taken aback.

"You heard me, and because of your fucking hybrids, Damon's dying."

"Care to explain to me what you're talking about?"

" When Damon left the other day, He was jumped by _your_ hybrid's and they bit him. Now, he's dying. Or, coming pretty close to it. This is _your_ fault, _you_ did this."

"I didn't do this, Caroline. As much as you want to believe that this was my doing, it wasn't. The Hybrid's, seem to have minds of their own and believe me they'll be punished, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything." She said, pausing to pinch the bridge of her nose. "God, don't you get it?"

" I know that without wolf blood soon, he will die. For good."

"Well, yeah. Your blood is what healed him the first time."

" Is that why you asked me here? To help him? Cure him?"

Her eyes glanced at the floor, "When you put it like that, it seems like I'm using you."

"Well, because you are. That's exactly what you're doing. But," he said, rolling up his sleeve. "I'll help you."

"Why?" she asked.

" I'm not going to let someone I love, watch someone they care about, die."

"…Thank you." She said.

He nodded, "Do you have a glass?" he asked.

She nodded, and walked over to the bar, grabbing a cup, and walked back over to him. "There."

"Thank you." He said.

Klaus quickly bit into his wrist, watching as the red liquid began to run, holding his wrist over the cup, he watched as it began to fill up with blood. Pulling back his wrist, he handed the cup to Caroline. "This should help."

"Thank you." She said softly, taking the cup in her hands.

He nodded curtly, "I should go. I've got…Hybrid's to scold, people to kill. And such." He said, as he headed towards the door. Caroline followed closely behind him.

"Really, thank you." She said softly.

He nodded, "You're welcome." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently, before turning and leaving. Shutting the door behind him, Caroline sighed aloud. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she knew that was falling in love. With Klaus.

* * *

><p>Heading up the stairs, she found Damon in his room, she had told him to go and rest while she got the blood from Klaus. He had, surprisingly, cooperated. "Hey," she said softly, walking into the room.<p>

"Did you get it?" he asked, a brow raised.

She held the cup up for a moment, before setting it down on the bed side table next to him. "When Caroline Forbes is after something, she get's it. Usually." She said, a small smile on her lips.

Damon smiled softly, patting the space on the bed next to him, a weak cough coming from his lips. "Good, because I can feel myself getting worse by the second." He said, as she took the seat next to him, glancing around the room. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing," she said, and took the glass off the night stand and handed it to him. "Here, you need this." She said.

Damon complied, and drank the contents in the cup, with a sigh. Licking the blood off of his lips, he sighed. "Well, it's working that's for sure." He said, as he rolled up his sleeve and looked at the wound as it slowly began to get better. Caroline nodded, setting the now empty glass back on the table.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Small tears had began to form in her eyes, and she couldn't seem to blink them back. Instead, letting them fall down her cheeks. Turning to face him, she sighed. " I love him, Damon."

It hurt to hear he say that, but he knew, in way that it was coming. "I know you do, Caroline."

" I'm…sorry. I let my emotions get in the way of our plan, and th-"

"No, Caroline. If anyone let their emotions get in the way, and screw up our plan, it was me. I shouldn't have let myself love you. I knew I should've just stuck to the plan. And for that I have to apologize. For leading you on, having you in turn fall for me, when I knew that you loved him all along. It was selfish of me, and childish." He took her hands in his, and gave her a sad smile. "All I want, is for you to be happy. Clearly, you're happiest when your with him. So, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I'll find someone, and if not, that's perfectly alright too. I just want you to be happy, okay?" he asked.

The whole time Damon had spoke, she listened, drinking in his every word. Nodding, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and sighed. "Thank you, Damon." She whispered. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"You'll be okay, Caroline. This isn't the end of the world."

"I know." She said. Getting up from the bed after a few minutes, she grabbed the cup and gave him a soft smile. "You should rest for the rest of the night, and I'll check on you tomorrow. I already let Stefan and Elena know what happened, and I told them I'm nursing you back to health." She said, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Thanks, Care."

"You're welcome." She said. "Get some rest, you need it." She said, before flicking the lights off in his room, and heading downstairs.

If either of them knew one thing for sure, it was that they could sleep peacefully tonight.

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I know the Klaroline was kind of rushed in the previous chapter, and I feel like this chapter was slightly rushed, so I must apologize. Sorry!

Don't worry though, I'll try not to rush anymore. Next chapter should be up soon, and we'll be seeing some more Klaroline! Oh, and the Stelena wedding shall take place. So, we'll see how that works out. I love the feedback and reviews, so please, keep reading and reviewing! :3


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** By this point in the story, let's just say that it'a all skipped forward a month or so. Anywhore, onto the story. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>10:00AM<strong>

"Caroline!" Elena squealed as the girls hovered in the bathroom. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena all crowded into the small bathroom at the Gilbert house, a smile as wide as the sun plastered on Elena's face. "I can't believe today's finally the day!"

"Oh, Elena we're all so happy for you." Bonnie smiled.

"Definitely." Caroline agreed.

"Well? What're we waiting for? Let's help this bride to be look absolutely magnificent. Not that you already don't." added, Bonnie.

A small laugh filled the room, coming from all three girls. "Well, let's get to work." Caroline said energetically.

**12:00PM**

By noon, Elena had showered, Caroline and Bonnie had done her hair up in a bun, with a few strands hanging down in curls, helped with her makeup and now were waiting to see how it all came together as Elena put her dress on.

"I'm sure she'll look great." Bonnie said, jolting Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. She'll look beautiful." She answered.

Both girls looked up when the closet door opened, and Elena walked out. The dress, of course, was white, it went down to the floor, with intricate designs and swirls of silver all around it, ending with a low-cut in the back.

"Oh. My. God. Elena you look amazing!" Bonnie squealed, jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Well, it's all thanks to you guys!" Elena replied, bringing her friends in for a hug.

"Hey, it's almost 1:00. We should get to the church soon, don't ya think?" she asked.

They girls all nodded, heading out to the limo that was waiting for them. Arriving minutes later, they all ushered into the room where the bridal party was staying.

* * *

><p>The wedding was starting in only minutes now, each bride'smaid was paired with a date. Bonnie, and Damon, Tyler and a girl from school, and Caroline and Klaus. Elena was making last preperations for herself, trying to calm the nerves that were throughout her whole body. Sighing heavily, she smirked as the doors opened. Bonnie and Damon walked down first, then Tyler and his date, and last Caroline and Klaus, each taking their seats. Bonnie stood off the side of where Elena would stand, being that she was maid of honor, and Damon stood next to Stefan, being that he was the best man.<p>

All heads turned toward the doors as the music changed to the Wedding song, and Elena appeared. She slowly descended down the asile, towards Stefan. He took her hand gently, and the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly beloved,"

It was about two hours later, then the reception party was taking place. Stefan and Elena had already had their first dance as husband and wife, while Caroline and Bonnie cried tears of happiness for their friend. And finally, the dance floor was open to every and anyone attending the wedding.

"Caroline,"

"Oh, gosh." Caroline said, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me." She said, turning to face Klaus.

"You're a vampire, love. Don't you think you should've heard me?"

"I should've. I've just had to much alcohol to comprehend much."

"Ah," Klaus said, with a chuckle. Suddenly, a slow song came on. The song was You And Me. A gentle smile came to his lips, and he held a hand out for her.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Hm, I'd love to." Caroline said, graciously taking his hand as he led them out to the dance floor.

It felt like all eyes were on them then, Klaus's hands were on her waist, while her arms were locked around his neck. They swayed across the dance floor, moving in a rhythmical motion, and as the song ended, Klaus carefully dipped Caroline, when he brought her back up he kissed her. She quickly kissed back, and pulled away a smile on her face.

"Was that our first…actual, kiss?"

"If you mean, as a couple? Then yes." Klaus responded, chuckling as they walked off the dance floor.

**A/N:** Soo, after this, I'll be wrapping up the story. It may or may not be the last chapter coming. We'll see though. Read and Review please! I know this chapter kind of lacked a few things, so I apologize.


	13. Chapter 13

Only two days after Stefan and Elena's wedding, things in Mystic Falls were calmer. Things were going much more smoother, and for some reason, Caroline loved such an idea. The peaceful small town that it was supposed to be, was finally being a quite small town. No more impending doom, or hybrid crisis to deal with, and she felt like she had something to do with that. Not just because she and Klaus were now a thing, but because she cared about him. If he wasn't hurting or plotting evil, that meant she'd done something right.

A warm Spring breeze floated throughout the town square, children ran around, parents took long walks, couples were shopping, The Grille was alive with the normal ruckus. Stefan and Elena were on their honeymoon in England, Damon and Bonnie had become a thing in only a matter of days, Tyler and his girl, Maria, had gone off on a 'surprise' vacation, and Jeremy was back from school with his girlfriend. Who would've thought all the bad in their lives could suddenly just…disappear?

"Caroline," his voice rang in her ears, like velvet.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I was just…thinking." She returned softly.

His hand brushed her knee gently, a genuine smile on his lips, "You seemed to be in deep thought. Was something troubling you, love?"

She shook her head, No. "No, not really. I was just thinking back on everything, and how all the bad in our lives just suddenly disappeared."

" You mean, when I stopped trying to kill Elena, and create hybrids?" he asked, a wave of guilt suddenly coming over him.

A sigh escaped her lips, "No. It wasn't just that. Though that was part of the equation. Just, anything bad in general." She said, looking at him now.

He felt the need of a subject change, and cleared his throat. "Would you still want to travel the world with me?" he asked.

" Klaus, we talked about this."

"I know." He said, turning so his body faced her, his gaze held hers. He reached over and took his hands in hers, holding her gaze. "I know, that you said you wanted to live a life here, with Elena and Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Damon, Me. I know that's what you want, and that it'll make you happy." He said, pausing to take a breath.

"I know where this is goi-"

"I only want, what's best for you. Believe me, I do." He whispered, glancing around for a minute. "Don't you think though, that in a year or so, Damon and Bonnie could be married? Jeremy and his girl, they could move in together, that doesn't mean in Mystic Falls though. Stefan and Elena? Who says they want to stay here, their whole lives?" he asked, shaking his head.

"May I?" Caroline asked, feeling the need to speak up.

"Of course." He said, watching her carefully.

"I love you, you know that. Of course, I only want what's best for you, but I think there is a compromise to be made here, am I wrong?"

"No, not in the slightest."

"Right. I know that you want to travel the world, and see places, and do things. I've wanted to do something like that my entire life, and I've never had the chance until now. I just, don't know if I'm ready to leave the place I call home. I'm sure even you can understand that?"

"Of course, love. Sometimes you need to let things go, though." He reminded gently.

"I know."

Both were silent for a moment, thoughts racing through Caroline's mind. _There are so many things I can do! So many things I'll get to see. At the end of the day though, yes, I'll miss Mystic Falls, and all the family and friends I have here. He's right though. I do need to move on, and we can always come back and visit. Here goes nothing._

"I've, after internally battling myself, come to a decision."

"Which would be?" he asked, with a raised brow.

" I remember the first time you asked me to the travel the world with you. That was the night I had first rejected you, and thus, the stalking began. And now, not even a month later, here we are. Together, and we're back on the same topic." She paused, momentarily.

" Go on. I'm all ears." He encouraged gently.

Taking a deep breath, she locked her gaze with his. " You're right. Change is a good thing, and I do need to get out of this town. Go out and see things, meet people. And if I'm doing that all with you? That's all that matters. At the end of the day though, Mystic Falls will always be my home, though."

"Is that a yes then, my dear?" he asked, a smile slowly creeping onto his features.

Returning the smile, she answered, "Yes. I would love to travel the world with you."

Klaus picked her up, and spun her around in his arms. Setting her back down on the ground, he kissed her for all that he could. Pulling away he smiled.

"So, where's our first stop?" she asked, with a raised brow.

" I was thinking somewhere exotic. Maybe, The Rain Forest?"

"I like the way you think." She smirked.

He kissed her forehead gently, bringing her into a hug, his chine rest gently on top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

It was in that moment that Caroline realized, love really did work in strange ways. At the end of the day though, love would find you. Maybe, it wouldn't. Whatever the situation was, you'd find love, and love would find you. You just have to want it bad enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sad to see this story come to an end. Yes, this was the last chapter. How did you like the way it ended? How did you like the whole story over-all? Please, let me know in the reviews!

There was one song I listened to in particular, while finishing this chapter. It's called "The Wind" by the Fray. Look it up, and listen to it while reading this story. I think it fits it well. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH. For all your reviews, love and support. It means a lot.


End file.
